


My gift to you

by Octomoni



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octomoni/pseuds/Octomoni
Summary: Hamburger and Cola were finally reunited thanks to their newly engaged Master Attendants. With that, Cola made the first move which was a "gift".





	My gift to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, before I talk bout this story I just wanna say based on the tags listed. If you don't like what you're seeing from these tags you don't have to read it. Not to mention this is my first smut fic so it might be shitty. 
> 
> I made this fic cause people on tumblr made a list of food souls with confirmed birthdays (like Coca Cola has a "give a coke day" which is also their anniversary. So Cola's birthday was May 8th) and Learned Hamburger's birthday, May 28th, is a month AFTER mine. So yea! I really hope you guys will enjoy my first shitty smut fic.

It was noon when Cola's Master Attendant assigned him to help out his partner and Hamburger's Master Attendant with deliveries. They learned that Hamburger and Cola were friends before they were parted ways due to their contracts. Ever since their reunion, the two MA believed it'll be nice for the two food souls to be assigned together to catch up. 

It was another busy day at the restaurant, delivering was the main focus today. The scorching heat in Gloriville was close to triple digits, a sign that Summer is coming! Hamburger doesn't mind the heat; Cola doesn't mind either. From Midgar to Hilena, they managed to completed 9 deliveries. But the heat soon drain their energy that their Master Attendants gave them the rest of the day to relax. 

"Ahhh~" Hamburger flopped on the nearest couch, a love seat while Cola was sitting on a chair. Seeing Ham laying on a small couch with his legs sticking out from the arm rest made the rock loving food soul chuckled.

"Haha, bro that couch is waaaaay too small for you." Cola said watching his friend trying to fix himself. 

"Come to think of it, i don't remember you being that tall."

"Haha yea bro." Hamburger was getting uncomfortable with his current position before sitting on the couch properly, facing Cola. "I'm 6'1 now." 

Cola blushed before looked away pouting. Being a 5'8, he felt like a chihuahua standing by a great dane. Hamburger laughed.

"Come on bro! It not that bad!"

"I know.…" Cola's face starting to turned rosy; avoiding to look at Hamburger before continuing.   
"Seeing you gotten taller feels weird. Though… I never thought we be meeting again after all these years.…"

It was Hamburger's turn to blushed; he looked away as well scratching the back of his head. 

"Y-yea... Me too. It was kinda boring without you.… Well not anymore! With our Master Attendants being engage, we could be best bros again!"

Cola rest his head with one arm while holding on his legs on the chair with the other; looking more flushed than before. 

"Y-yea…."

Hamburger noticed Cola's new position, worry for his white-haired friend Ham quickly went toward him trying to comfort him.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" Hamburger asked Cola with a worry tone. As he sitting on the arm rest before patting him on the shoulder.

"I thought you be happy."

"I-i am but…" Cola answered but stopped midsentence before his face started to turned red; his face was burning up. Cupping his face with both hands to hide his face.

"I.…i w..w..annt…..to…to…to…" scrambling with his words, Cola became a nervous wreck. 

"Whoa whoa Cola, calm down!" Hamburger chuckled though he shouldn't. "Relax bro! Just relax."

Cola took Hamburger's advice. Soon he felt a lot better, yet still nervous on what he was gonna said. Before retrying he gave himself a deep breath. 

"…I wanna…give you….a….gift…." Cola respond. 

"Huh? A gift?" Hamburger replied as his eyes lighten up. Though he love gifts like an ordinary child, but he wasn't sure why Cola was having a hard time saying that. 

"B-but I wanna give it to you in your room! Just between you and me…."

"O-ok…"

Confused, Hamburger lead the way to his bedroom, unlike the rooms inside the restaurant his was outside from the restaurant. It was a pool house except there was no pool (but a half ramp). But Cola was too focus on this gift he wanted to give to Hamburger. Ham faced to the door and pulled out his keys to open it up. Cola from behind started to shake and his face starting to turn red again. Finally, the door was open.

"After you bro," Hamburger said to Cola. The white-haired food soul continued to averted his eyes  
and went in. 

Inside the house it was a little messy with the bed wasn't made up but Cola knew Ham isn't a messy dude. Speaking of bed, it was a queen size bed; it was perfect for Hamburger's weird sleeping positions. And facing it was an old tv in case he felt like watching something. 

"So welcome to my crib! It still in work in progress, I still gotta work on-"

A sudden force pulled Hamburger's head toward where Cola was standing and felt something touching his lips. It took a moment for him to realized it was Cola's. The brunet-haired food soul's face turned red like his kneepad while Cola hold the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. 

Dumbfounded, Hamburger stood there like a statue all red while he covered his mouth with his hand. Cola however was blushing, looking down like a schoolgirl about to confess.

"Whoa b-bro!" Hamburger shouted but his hand made it sound like he was muffling. "What was that…?!"

"S-sorry bro…." Cola respond looking down flushing.  
"But….did y-you like it?"

"…Huh? Like what??"

"...Y-you-u-r…." 

Cola started to shake again; the white-haired food soul starting to tear up but trying not to sob. Hamburger wasn't sure what just happened but tried to comfort Cola. Seeing his long time friend crying was his least favorite. 

"Bro, it's ok." Hamburger softly hugged Cola. "I didn't mean to snap like that." The brunet food soul started rubbing his friend's back. Cola started to calm down again but felt embarrassed. He grabbed on Hamburger's dark brown tank top hiding his face. 

"Sorry bro…" Cola muffled. "It just I missed you so much and…. I... I…I… wanna be together with you..." 

Hamburger flushed from Cola's response; it was a confession. After all these years, it was Cola who made the first move. Hamburger didn't realized he made a bad reaction and felt guilty. He cursed under his breath. 

"No!" He replied. "It was my fault, i didn't mean to hurt you! I…I been wanted to confess of how much I love you but i was too scared!" 

Hearing that from Hamburger made Cola looked up. No longer hiding, the white-haired food soul softly smiled revealing his pinkish blushes and misty eyes. Ham smiled back with his eyes started to tear up. 

"…We can re-do it." Hamburger said with an odd tone. "But this time i won't flinch."

Cola flushed from Hamburger's unusual tone but it was…sexy…He smiled at his lover placing his hands behind his ears and slowly pulling his head closer. Their eyes locked as soon their lips were about to touch.

"Ok." Cola respond before placing his lips on Ham's. The kiss was long yet sweet and romantic; they don't know how long they were separated but it felt like internity. Finally Cola pulled away to catch his breath. 

"So did you like it?" He asked locking his eyes on Hamburger.

"Well…" Ham answered. "I don't like it. I love it…" 

"Hehe! I'm glad!"

Cola and Hamburger continued kissing, their kisses were getting deeper and intense. They stop to catch their breath while locking their eyes. Soon they chuckled while their foreheads were gently pressed on each other. They stood there for a while before the brunet food soul's smile slowly faded with his happy expression changed to a worry look.

"I missed you so much bro…." Hamburger broke the silence. "….You have NO idea I been wanting to be this close to you. I wanted to confess before I left but I hesitated and I regret it since day one!"

"I-it's ok br-" Cola answered before Ham stopped him mid-sentence. 

"No it's not!" 

The response startled Cola before seeing Hamburger started ro tear up. The last thing Cola wanted to see was Ham's crying. The brunet food soul tried to hold it but it was too late. It was rare for him being this emotional and it was something he despised. He hided his face on Cola's shoulder, sobbing.

"Everyday I was hoping for you to get summon. But I lost hope so quickly….Since Steak was summoned and keeping me company I…" 

"……"

Hamburger started to shake continued sobbing; Cola tried to comfort him as much as he can. He suddenly felt Ham's grip tighten.

"….My memories… they faded away Cola…."

"…..!"

Cola felt something heavy after hearing what his friend said. He tried not to cry but his tears were already running down. Cola wrapped his arms around Hamburger's neck trying to get close as possible. The brunet food soul's body was warm and comfy that the his white-haired friend closed his eyes blushing.

"…it's ok bro……"

"….I'm s…s…sor…rry…..I..i don't.…de..ee…serve this….!"

"….Don't say that…We're together again bro…we….can start over."

"Huh….?"

Hamburger felt Cola's flushing body touching his before a slight grip. It was warm yet weird at first.

"We….we could do that thing humans do when they're in love.…"

Hamburger started to turned red; his hot flesh touching Cola's. Not knowing how to respond that, he sniffled yet tears still falling down.

"….but…" Hamburger said but hesitated. Cola let go gently placing his hands on Hamburger's cheeks wanting him to look; he averted his eyes.

"Don't worry," Cola said giving him a sweet kiss. "I trust you."

Ham closed his eyes letting out his last few tears before placing one hand on Cola's. Letting out a warm beautiful smile.

"I knew you won't let me down Cola." Hamburger said in relief.

***

The sun started to set and Hamburger's pool house was getting dark. But he was too busy making out with Cola to dim the lights. Cola wrapped his arms and legs around Ham's body while continued kissing him. Their tounges were swirling around inside their mouths'. They pulled away and stared at each other breathing heavily; yet it was too dark to see. 

"Heehee, better dim the lights bro." Cola suggested. 

"Heehee ok.." Hamburger respond before turning on his lamp on the small table. Seeing Cola flushed face made the brunet food soul chuckled. He gave him another sweet kiss before shortly pulling away.

"Alright bro…sit up.."

Cola smiled and gave Ham a quick peck before letting go and sat up on the bed. Hamburger quickly got closer kissing him more deeper. Soon gently grabbing on Cola's pants where his bulge was. Cola flinched letting out a soft moan. The food soul continued to moan as Ham slightly squeezing it. Without noticing, he didn't realized Cola was also pressuring his bulge. He groaned feeling his cock getting harder. The two continued to moaned face to face until Hamburger started unbuckled Cola's belt. After undoing the pants, Ham gently pulled out his friend's cock; Cola flushed. Covering his red face in embarrassment.

Hamburger chuckled before went lower down to his bro's erected cock. Seeing it twitching made the brunet food soul blushed. Looking up at Cola, he smiled before slowly and gently licking his cock. Cola let out a loud moan, which startled Ham. 

"Whoa…. You're that sensitive bro….?" He asked. Cola couldn't respond; he bit his lower lip trying not to moan. "…Alright I don't wanna you cum just yet."

Ham got up and sat down beside Cola before unzipping his pants. Soon pulling out his cock; Cola flinched seeing Hamburger's cock; it was almost the size of an eggplant. His face turned red while staring at it; the brunet food soul smirked. 

"Heehee, like what you see bro?"

"Teh! Not only you're taller than me, your dick might destroy me!"

Hamburger laughed.

"Come on! You know I wouldn't hurt you bro! You trust me, just like you said.~"

Cola blushed; he knew Hamburger would never hurt him. That was why he said that in the first place. He gave him another peck on the cheek before moving down, closer to Ham's cock.

"I know…That's why I said in the first place…~" Cola gently grabbed it with both hands. He smiled at Hamburger before lightly sucking his cock. 

"Fuck…" Hamburger said under his breath. Watching Cola sucking his cock, he started to moaned as quietly as possible. "…Don't stop bro…."

Cola continued before starting to go deeper. Hamburger's moaning kept him to keep going deeper and deeper till it was completely inside Cola's mouth. He started gapping on Ham's cock before pulling it out coughing. Resting his head on Ham's stomach to catch his breath. 

"Careful bro… Don't wanna you to choke bro…"

"…s-sorry bro..."

Hamburger sighs before smiling. Watching his bro still catching his breath, Ham tried to pushed Cola's white bangs back but his hat was in the way. He groaned before quietly removed his hat off and put it on the night stand. Discovered the undiscovered, Ham smiled before pushing back Cola's bangs again. Cola smiled feeling his bro's warm touches but felt something weird before realizing his hat was off. 

"H-Hey!" Cola said to Hamburger. "Brooooo! You know I don't like to take off my hat!"

"Oh come on! We gotten this far and you wanna to finish this with your hat on? It's kinda weird…"

"Pfft fine! But you gotta let go your precious ponytail!"

"Wat!?!" 

Hamburger knew it wouldn't be fine for Cola since he also doesn't like his hair down. People mistaken him as a woman WAY too often. He sighed before untying his ponytail, then shoke his head to let down his hair. Most of the ends were resting on his shoulders which also bothered him. He blushed in embarrassment, averted away from Cola's reaction. Cola, however, flushed from the amazing view before his cock started to erect again.

"..Bro…" Cola said in amazed. "You look so cute!"

Hamburger didn't expected that response before he started blushing. Cola chuckled from his bro's reaction. 

"In that case…" Cola soon untied his ponytail, letting his hair down before kissing Hamburger. Their bodies gotten closer, including their erected cocks. This made them flinched before staring each other blushing. 

Cola took off his trenchcoat before Hamburger did the same and tossed them aside. They continued kissing while Cola trying to take off his pants. Ham helped while stroking their cocks with his free hand. His pants wasn't completely removed but it was enough space for him to spread his thighs. Cola looked down smiling at Hamburger, Ham smiled back.

"You're ready bro…?" He asked with the same odd tone.

Cola nodded. They stared each other blushing while Hamburger carefully and patiently penetrated Cola. They continued staring down while flinching and moaning from the pressure. After "feeling safe", Ham's cock was completely inside. They moaned feeling this pressure for the first time. Shivering, they stared at each other's flushed face before smiling. Hamburger grabbed Cola's waist and slowly thrusting. 

Cola moaned while placing his hands on Hamburger's chest. Shutting his eyes tight from the pressure. 

"…Fuck don't stop…!" Cola loudly moaned. The white-haired food soul started drooling; feeing the pleasure. Hamburger started thrusting faster before starting to moan with him. 

"Fuck!" Hamburger groaned. "I love you bro! I promise I'll never forget a single memory between you and me!"

"I love you too bro…!"

Hamburger lifted himself up to to Cola's level before wrapping around and started thrusting harder and faster. The sudden postion made his bro flinched before intensely kissing him.

"I'm gonna cum bro! I'm gonna cum!" Cola shouted wrapping his arms around Ham's neck. 

"Then cum at me bro!" Hamburger smirked while thrusting as fast as he could. Cola started wanking his cock before starting to cum and orgasmed. The warm cum landed on their dark colored top but they didn't care. Ham started moaning as he was about to cum. Suddenly Ham pulled his cock out and cum just in time. Orgasmed, they flopped down on the bed both breathing heavily. They both smiled as they cuddled each other's arms. They kissed one last time before passing out. 

"Thanks for the gift bro.~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I added an end note cause my house of mirror fic is in a hiatus and honestly idk when i'm gonna pick it back up. So i might deleted it and once i get back to it i'll re-post it with the new chapters. I hope you guys understand cause being an adult sucks!


End file.
